Never Left My Family
by TakaRaiIshikawa
Summary: A sweet story, where everything turns out right for once. Written in the middle of the night so go from there. Canon pairings. Rated M for a REASON! Dont like it read something else.


Taka: Inuyasha is not mine, I wish though.

Rai: This is so sweet, almost no angst...you alright onee chan?

Taka: Fine, written in the middle of the night after a hard day of nothing but problems. Sometimes we wish life was all love and easy. Beautiful.

Rai: ok, why dont we just let them read it.

Inuyasha cringed. Tomorrow was the first day of mating season. Naraku was defeated and the jewel complete but he still hadn't made wish yet. Kikyo had gone to hell a couple days after Naraku, and no one had seen anything of Kagura and Kanna. Kagome had said that she loved him and since then they had been courting. He knew that there was a special way of doing things in her world but he didn't know anything about weddings or rings. After all, who would invite a hanyou to a wedding. He needed some help or he was going to end up jumping Kagome and that wasn't what he wanted. _Sango! She would know exactly what to do_ he thought. Running back to Kaede's he saw the taijia storming away into the forest. Back tracking he went to intercept her. When he found her she was standing at the side of the river throwing stones, twigs, and anything else she could, tears flowing down her face.

"What happened Sango," he whispered. Sango spun around and looked at him.

"I didn't know you were here, I'm sorry," she said whipping the back of her hand across her face, trying to act like she hadn't been caught crying.

"I wanted to talk to you but not until you tell me what happened." Sango shrugged and looked out over the river, ignoring him.

"Talk to me Sango, what did the monk do? He couldn't have groped you and got this reaction."

"He was talking with a woman in the village, I saw him with flowers and box in his hand for her. He asked me to marry him but he wasn't serious. He was never serious. I am SO STUPID! I can't believe I love him," she cried. She fell to her knees sobbing so hard her body shook. "I love him, I love him. GOD THIS HURTS!" Uncomfortably, Inuyasha dropped to his knees next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Shhh, give him a chance. It probably wasn't what it looked like. If it was his hand would be on her ass wouldn't it." This was the scene Kagome came across. Inuyasha immediately looked at her, his eyes pleading with her to say something, but when he looked down Sango was asleep. She had exhausted herself crying. Kagome's eyes showed of unshed tears as Inuyasha stood with Sango in his arms. When they approached the house Miroku came running out to them.

"What happened is she alright?" Ignoring them he took her from Inuyasha and went into the house and layed her down before quickly checking for wounds. Seeing none he looked back to see both Kagome and Inuyasha glaring at him. Letting out a breath he walked outside and waited for the other two to follow.

"What happened and what did I do this time?" Inuyasha growled and said,

"She saw you with a woman giving her flowers and a gift."

"I wasn't giving them to her, I was getting them from her for Sango. Damn it, it was supposed to be a surprise. Her birthday is today." Inuyasha nodded and said,

"Ok, SHIPPO!" The young kit came running around the corned of the house.

"What...Kagome onaa chan," he cried jumping in her arms.

"Come on runt, we are going to see if we can get you through to Kagome's house."

"YEAH!" Kagome hugged Miroku for a second and whispered

"Good Luck."

"Don't screw this up monk, keep your hands off her ass, try holding her hand if it'll keep yours out of trouble," scowled Inuyasha. Dropping down he let Kagome on his back and Shippo on her shoulder. With that they were gone. Miroku hung his head and walked inside. Slumping in a corner he cried.

Sango slowly woke up. It was dark outside but her stomach protested.

"There is food next to the fire if you are hungry," said a soft voice from the corner. Sango peered through the dark to find the outline of the monk against the far wall. Slowly she stood and lit the fire in the pit. Her food laid out for her, next to the flowers and the box she had seen earlier today. Her eyes snapped to where Miroku sat with his head bowed.

"Did you forget your birthday, _my love._" Sango gasped, then started crying. That got the monk moving. "Why Sango," he said moving to kneel next to her, "why do you still not trust me?"

"I...I...do, but...it's so ha...ha...hard with other women," she sobbed. "I want to...to believe, but...but I'm...I'm not fem...feminine like...they...are. And when I saw...it's...so hard...to believe...you...you want someone...me."

"You are feminine Sango, but you are also strong. I don't have to worry too much about someone hurting you. I know you can take care of yourself but you have a woman's soft heart and touch. Promise me next time you will give me at least the benefit of the doubt." Sango nodded and whispered,

"I promise." Picking up the box he opened it and took something out, swiftly securing it around her neck. An amethyst necklace glowed softly in the fire light.

"Will you marry me now Sango?"

"Really, you want to marry me now?" Smiling he said,

"Well, when Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo return." A few more tears leaked out and she nodded yes as she touched her necklace.

Shippo layed on the pillow, on the floor asleep in front of the TV as Inuyasha and Kagome finished watching 300. Kagome cried at the end.

"Oi wench, why are you crying?" he asked alarmed.

"Because her husband isn't coming home. I would die if you left to war and didn't come back to me."

"Does this mean, if I asked, that you would be my mate?" Kagome stopped breathing for a minute and Inuyasha could hear her heartbeat start racing in her chest. Kagome pushed off his chest and turned so she strattled him.

"You want me to be your mate?" Inuyasha nodded.

"And inu youkai's mate for life?" Inuyasha nodded again. Leaning down she pressed her lips to his and whispered,

"Yes."

"Does this mean..." Shippo hesitated from his spot on the floor.

"Does the mean what runt," growled Inuyasha.

"Well, Kagome is my mother...are you my...," Shippo broke off and looked at the floor. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and set her on the couch before going and kneeling next to Shippo.

"Will you obey me and Kagome? Will you trust me," he asked forcing the kitsune to look at him.

"Yes," said Shippo, hope starting to appear in his eyes.

"Then yes, if Kagome is your mother that makes me you my son." Shippo sprung at Inuyasha, wrapping his arms around the hanyou's neck. Inuyasha looked shocked for a minute before wrapping one arm around the kit returning the hug. Kagome smiled so wide it felt like her face was going to split but she couldn't help it. Jumping down she wrapped her arms around both her boys. Leading the way upstairs Kagome got in bed and opened her arms for Shippo. When Inuyasha went to go sit down to sleep Kagome held out her hand and brought back the covers on her other side. Inuyasha smiled and took off his tentsaiga and crawled in behind her spooning his body around hers.

"Good night mama, papa," Shippo whispered.

"Good night pup," Inuyasha whispered back.

Miroku was sitting with Sango in his lap talking when Inuyasha walked up, one arm around Kagome's waist and Shippo on his shoulder.

"KAGOME," squealed Sango, getting up and running to her. Kagome disengaged herself from Inuyasha to accept the taijia's hug. The two girls squealed and awwed over her necklace while Inuyasha and Shippo went to sit by Miroku.

"Good job monk," said Inuyasha. Miroku just smiled and nodded. When Sango came back she sat in his lap again.

"I figured a way to keep his hands off my butt," she said with a smirk, her hands holding his around her waist. Everyone, even Miroku, laughed at that.

"We decided that we were going to get married when you got back," said Miroku. The others were shocked for a minute before Inuyasha leaned forward and whispered something to Kagome. Kagome nodded really faced and then turned her head to peck him on the lips before asking,

"Can we make it a double wedding?" Miroku and Sango looked at each other and then nodded.

"I'd love that Kagome," said Sango.

"Ok, said Inuyasha, "then I am going to need you to wait a week. I need to go get something. Monk, let's walk for a little bit." With Shippo still on his shoulder the two walked out to the woods.

"Do either of you have wedding kimonos?" The monk shook his head. Dropping a money purse in the monks hand he said,

"You remember the last village we saved, this was our payment. Don't tell Sango, just do it. I need to go get mine and Kagome's. Shippo, go back and tell your mother I went to get a surprise for her, I should be back...soon."

"Yes, father," Shippo answered jumping to Miroku's shoulder. Inuyasha ruffled his hair before disappearing. Miroku looked at the kit,

"Father?"

"If Kagome is my mother then inuyasha is my father," he explained.

Inuyasha traveled through two days before he got to his destination. Walking to the front guard he said,

"I'm here to see my brother," he said coldly pretending he was like Sesshomaru.

"Why would my lord want to see you half breed?"

"That is none of your concern, just let my through."

"Lord Sesshomaru can handle him if he causes trouble," said the other guard, "just let him through." With a reluctant nod the other did as told. Slowly making his way to the throne room he wished he knew how to act in a place like this. Pretending to be his brother was working so far so he kept his face cold and harsh, ignoring the sneers and jeers of the demons he passed. He entered the throne room and thanked God there was no one there but his brother, the girl and the toad.

"Half breed, what are you doing here," asked Sesshomaru.

"I came for my kimono and armor," he said tonelessly.

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter why. I need them so I came for them."

"Is that all?"

"No, my mother's kimono is here as well, I want it...and I want one made."

"Tell me why and I may agree."

"I am going to mate Kagome, but we will do so with my pack. I need the kimonos for that."

"So you are finally mating with your miko," said a voice from above. Floating on a feather above him was Kagura wearing a white kimono with swirls of red running through it and a red dog surrounded by clouds on the back.

"Kagura," he said with a nod of his head, thinking it was something Sesshomaru would do. The demon lord almost laughed at his brothers stiff manners. It was so obvious that he was trying but he almost respected him for it. Taking in a deep breath Inuyasha could smell only Sesshomaru's scent on the wind sorceress now.

"Congratulations on your mate," he told his brother. Kagura flew down and hovered next to Sesshomaru's ear and whispered something. He nodded and turned to Inuyasha and said,

"We will accommodate your request on one condition..." Inuyasha tensed. "We want to be there when you are mated...I am assuming that this is a human ceremony." Inuyasha nodded puzzled and forgot his manners.

"Why would you want to be there bastard?" Sesshomaru let loose the laugh he had been holding in since Inuyasha showed up.

"There's my brother," he said.

"I never got to thank you for defeating Naraku and freeing me," said Kagura., "plus we are family." She looked pointedly at Sesshomaru.

"Fine, you may come. Kagome would enjoy seeing the girl again."

"Kagome sama wants to see Rin," said the girl. Inuyasha nodded and smiled slightly. She acted like a younger Kagome and she was how she imagine his girls acting.

"Jaken," commanded Sesshomaru, "get the tailor making Rin's kimono in here now."

"Yes my lord," he said while running at the door. Moments later a old fire demoness came in.

"What do you wish my lord?"

"Inuyasha, explain what you need," he said. Inuyasha sat on the steps near the woman and said,

"i want it to be blue kimono with orange flames on it, especially the bottom and the sleeves. One the back I want a white dog, my brothers form and a fox demon in a yin yang formation." With that he gave Shippo's measurements.

"So you have adopted the kit as well," said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha nodded still unsure of how to act. His brother was being nice to him, he hadn't tried to take the tetsaiga and he was helping him without making it painful.

It had been almost a week since Inuyasha left and Kagome missed him like crazy. _I am never going to just up and leave to my time ever again. I wonder if this is what he felt every time I did that,_ she wondered as she went about the town. The entire village was preparing for the marriage of their heroes. A small shine had been made, there was a huge party planned for afterwards and it seemed like everyone was bringing something. A couple of the carpenters offered their skills in making two houses as a wedding gift. They had started on Sango's on the outskirts of town, but Kagome's was built under the Goshinboku. It was really nice, three bedrooms and a main room. Suddenly Shippo hopped on her shoulder.

"Look mama, it's papa and he is coming this way with Sesshomaru." Kagome turned and ran to where he was. Inuyasha turned and caught her as she was about to tackle him. Ignoring their company Kagome gave him a soul searing kiss. When she finally broke for air Inuyasha chuckled,

"Miss me much, maybe I should leave to see the bastard more often." Nobody noticed Shippo sniffing at Kagura until he said,

"You don't smell like Naraku anymore. You smell like Sesshomaru and...(sniff) rain" Kagura laughed and scooped him up in a hug.

"I like your son," she told Kagome. Setting the boy down she walked up to Kagome and bowed her head a little, then to Miroku, then to Sango.

"I wanted to thank you all for killing Naraku, for freeing me and my sister." Not really knowing how to respond they simply nodded their heads.

"Where is your sister," asked Miroku.

"She is with your wedding present. I would like to give it to you early if it is alright. Kanna stepped out of the woods wearing a white kimono with gold and green leaves and vines printed on it, with a gold obi. Stopping she held out her hand. A young man stepped out and took it, getting a soft smile from the beautiful demon. We wore black with the same design and a green obi, and then he looked at Sango as she sunk to her knees.

"Kohaku," she gasped, tears starting to build and leak down her cheeks. Miroku dropped to his knees behind her, holding her up. Kagura sneaked next to Kagome as the two came closer and said,

"Because of the him my sister as started to feel, and because of her he has begun to be able to deal with his feelings. They balance each other." Kagome nodded and hugged the wind demoness,

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." she chanted. Kagura hugged her back and laughed.

"Sister," said Kohaku as he approached them. Kanna squeezed his hand and then went to hug her sister. Kohaku knelt down in front of her and Miroku. Sango leaned forward and hugged him.

"I love you ototou kun, I never thought I would see you again," she cried into his neck. Miroku let a tear roll down his cheek and he mouthed his thanks to Kagura.

The next morning Kagome and Sango woke up in Sango's house to Rin, Kagura and Kanna making breakfast. It didn't take long for the men to smell and come running.

"Where is Inuyasha," asked Kagome when everyone but him was there.

"Right here," he said walking in. Then Souta, her mother and grandfather walked in all wearing the kimonos they used for shrine ceremonies.

"Mama, how...Inuyasha..." Kagome stopped speaking and flung herself at Inuyasha and kissed him before running to hug her mother. Going back to Inuyasha she said,

"Thank you."

"Feh," he murmmered kissing her cheek. After breakfast Mrs. Higurashi shooed everyone from the house. She then took one look at Izayoi's kimono and gasped.

"This, this was passed down through the shrine," she said. Kagome smiled, not at all surprised. Sango's looked a lot like hers but in shades of purple and dark pink. When their hair was done up, their make up on and finally dressed it was time for the ceremony. Kohaku came and got Sango and Gramps came for Kagome. When they came in sight of the men Kagome and Sango almost stopped dead in their tracks. Inuyasha was wearing a kimono in the pattern of Sesshomaru's everyday one, only it white on red. A huge white dog stood as if against the wind. Miroku stood next to him in dark purple and black, one the back a circle of black prayer beads around a smaller white dog. He had been surprised when Inuyasha suggested it, knowing the symbolism of wearing the white dog. When the ceremony was finished sake flowed and people wished well. Kouga had showed up with a very pregnant Ayame. He and Inuyasha had still growled at each other as their mates rolled their eyes but neither one was serious. They did it out of habit. Shiori and her mother had showed up surprising everyone. It seemed like all those they had helped over the years had come, and Kagome couldn't be happier.

Half way through the party Sango started pulling Miroku in the direction of their house after giving Kanna and Kohaku hugs. When they were finally inside Sango glued her lips to his. When they broke apart Miroku laughed,

"Does this mean I made a pervert out of my mate?"

"Mate? We have been spending way too much time around demons, and does this mean you don't want it anymore," she asked with a mischievous grin. Miroku tightened his arms around her.

"No, I most definitely want you," he said grinding her hips against his and he brushed his mouth lightly over hers. His lips were wonderful. Without her really noticing too much he had rid her of ever layer or the kimono but the last one. Slowly, hesitantly, Sango began to return the favor. Her unexperienced hands brushing over his chest was more erotic to him then any courtesan. When he was down to his hakama he heard her breath catch and the burst out over one of his nipples. His reaction was instantaneous as it hardened, as did his manhood. Gently he led her to the futon and laid her down, following her down with his body. Laying next to her he kissed her as he opened the last of her clothing. With his fingertips he brushed her collarbone, then the tops of her breast. Sliding between them he brushed across her belly to her hips, sending chills and tremors through her sensitive body. Her hand in turn followed what he did one his body. When her hand touched his hip he clenched his teeth and buried his face in her neck. _Go slow, go slow. First time must be good for her. SLOW!! _he chanted to himself. Bringing his hand back up he cupped her breast, feeling the hammer of her heart, Taking his thumb, her circled the nipple before leaning down to lave it with his tongue.

"Oh Miroku," she moaned. She wanted to touch him but every time she tried he caught her hands.

"Next time baby, I want to make it through this time with you first," he whispered before going back to her breast. Slowly his hand moved south again, but this time it ended between her legs. Gently he spread her nether lips and searched. When she arched in his hands and cried out he knew he's found her clit. Moving his finger in tight little circles over it he lifted her head to watch her face as he pleasured her. Moving his thumb to take over for his finger he slid it into her wet heat. He hissed when her nails found his shoulder as she bucked her hips. Screaming his name she came and Miroku just about came just watching her. Moving swiftly he rid himself of his pants and laid between her thighs. Taking himself in hand, he brushed himself up and down against her sopping opening. When she thrust her hips at him he took the hint and slowly entered her, giving her time to stretch until he was all the way to the hilt. _No barrier _ he thought _not surprised with all the demons she's fought. Especially getting his by hirakotsu in the abdomen that one time. That means no pain._ Smiling he slowly slid out a bit before thrusting back in. She moaned a little with each thrust, but soon was panting as she fought to meet his thrust.

"Oh God, Sango, so tight, so sweet, so beautiful," he whispered in her ear. Soon he felt her body tighten and new she was almost there. Speeding up he brought them both to ecstasy and beyond. Collapsing he kissed her.

"I love you Miroku," she whispered. Rolling over so he was still in her, but she was on top he grabbed the covers and brought them over their bodies.

"I love you too Sango...my love...my wife."

Inuyasha watched his mate dance with his brother. Kagura and Kouga had made up and now her and

Ayame were talking about the pup. Kagome's family was already sleeping in Kaede's house. Souta, Shippo, Rin, and Shiori all passed out in a pile. As soon as the dance was done Inuyasha met them on the dance floor and slid into the next dance with his mate. Leaning down he whispered in her ear,

"Can we leave yet?" Kagome shivered in his arms at the feel of his breath on her ear and cheek. Nodding her head she let him lead he to the edge of the party. With a nod to his brother he picked up Kagome bridal style and disappeared. Slowing down he walked up to the house and carried her over the threshold and into their bedroom. Giving her a kiss he was not surprised when her small hands found his ears, gently messaging the tips with her fingers. Groaning he dropped his head to kiss her neck and give her more access to his ears.

"I thought you didn't like this," she giggled.

"I lied," he said his voice lower then normal, almost a growl. Reaching up she took the tip of the furry appendage into her lips. Inuyasha let out a sound between a growl and a whimper and his arms tightened around her. Slowly her hands reached for her robes, untying the obi and slowly dropping the layers of robes on the floor till she was left only in her red lace bra and matching thong.

"Kagome," Inuyasha chocked out, gripping her bare ass, "what are you wearing?"

"Less then you," she moaned into his mouth as her hands reached for his clothes. Inuyasha let her get him down to his hakama before his mouth took one lace covered breast into his mouth. Slowly his mouth made his way down her body.

"Inu...ya..sha," she panted. He caught her when he legs gave out and gently laid her on the futon. Kissing his way back up to her mouth he let his fingers slip under her bra to tug at her nipple. She moaned and Inuyasha slipped his tongue in to dominate her mouth.

"I love you Kagome, I love you so much," he said against her lips before drawing the bottom one in between her teeth. He was all in control until she cupped him through his pants, rubbing her palm across his head.

"'Gome," he cried bucking into her hand. Her other hand slipped under the waistband and curled around his hard length. Pulling his hand away from her breast he rid himself of the rest of his clothes. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw how big he was. She felt a little bit scared but also powerful at the knowledge that she did this to him. Running her palm over his head she giggled when he twitched and moaned.

"Kagome, stop teasing," he growled nipping her neck in reproach. Kagome moaned and he continued kissing her neck and kneading her breast as she wrapped her hand around him again. Reaching down he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her back from him. Kissing his way down her body he dwelt at her breast, carefully running his fangs over her nipples, loving the way her breath hissed as he did it. When her hips bucked against his he continued his downward trail. The closer to the red lace the stronger her arousal got. Her scent wrapped around his head, making him lightheaded and his body throbbed for her. Nosing the red fabric aside he tentatively licked her, until he found a little nub with his tongue that made her squeal as she arched her back. Smirking he flicked it again and the started circling it. A minute later she came screaming his name. Happily he licked up all her juices as they flowed onto his tongue. When she got her breath back he dragged her thong off as she undid her bra. Gently he brought her to her hands and knees. Draping his body over hers, he kissed her neck. Gently he lined his manhood up with her wet entrance. When he hesitated she rocked back against him. Slowly he slid into her, giving her time to adjust to his size. Kagome looked down and saw blood coming from his hands. He was holding back for her, so hard his claws were digging into his fist. Kagome dropped to her elbows and nuzzled his hand. When he reached her barrier he said,

"Are you sure Kagome, it might hurt."

"I am sure," she said. Nodding he pulled back and thrust into her, breaking the thin membrane and burying himself to the hilt. Kagome cried out and Inuyasha felt her tears fall on his hand.

"Kagome," he whispered. Kagome looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. Stretching up he took her mouth in a gently loving kiss. Tentatively Kagome dipped her hips and then slid back on him. Inuyasha tensed and his fist tightened even more, if possible. Groaning he kept himself still as she did it again. When she moaned Inuyasha slid till only his head was in her, then slid back in. Kagome cried out again, this time in pleasure. Inuyasha moved faster and faster till it was his demon speed thrusting. His claws and fangs elongated and his stripes appeared but his eyes stayed the beautiful gold with just a hint of red. Kagome's body was shuddering under his from the feelings he was created. With a scream she came around him, flooding him with her juices and squeezing him tight, trying to draw him deeper into her. With another thrust inuyasha came, biting down on her shoulder. With his fangs still in her he thrust a couple more times. Drawing out he let go of her neck. She collapsed underneath him and he rolled to his side. Gently he licked the blood from his mark and drew her to him.

'I love you, my hanyou," Kagome

"I love you too. Mate, MINE."

The next morning Kagome rolled over and looked at her mate. Inuyasha still had his stripes. Kagome leaned forward and traced them. Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning mate," she said continuing to trace the shapes. "You have your stripes, but you aren't a demon." Inuyasha grunted and said,

"Myoga warned me this might happen. He said since both my human and my demon agree on you as our mate one of my demon traits might come out." Kagome smiled and kissed him,

"I love them, I love you." Inuyasha hugged her and then the two of them got dressed. Kagome got into a miko outfit that someone had given her. It looked like Kikyo's but the pants were green. Inuyasha dressed in his fire rat, but he had black boots and armor that looked like Sesshomaru's, only the arm sleeve was on the other side. They met with the rest of the people. Inuyasha took Kagome's family home and then stood with the rest of the gang, including Sesshomaru, Kagura, Rin, Shiori, Kanna, Kohaku, Ayame and Kouga.

"Kagome, do you trust me," Inuyasha asked.

"Of course."

"You know that when I make my wish that the well will most likely close." Kagome nodded.

"Do you want to go to the other side and make the wish." Sango gasped and Miroku tightened his arm around her. Shippo's hand tightened on Shiori and Rin's. Kagome looked around and shook her head.

"I will miss them but this is my family now." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and Sesshomaru stepped forward.

"Since you are staying," he said, "Then Inuyasha, half of the Western Lands is yours. You will have to rule under me." Inuyasha was shocked. Kagome hugged him and pressed the jewel into his hand. Inuyasha looked at it. He kissed Kagome and then closed his eyes. With a flash the jewel vanished and a pink light surrounded Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Rin.

"What happened," asked Miroku. Bringing Kagome into his arms he kissed the top of her head.

"You all have my life span, you'll live for several hundred years."

"We'll never have to say goodbye," said Kagome holding on to him.

500 years in the future...

"Come on mama, you said we could meet grandma today," yelled Inume jumping up and down on her parents bed. Inuyasha buried his head under the pillow. Muteki stood, his arms crossed, leaning against the door to their bedroom. He had his mothers dark hair, his fathers ears but his father's eyes and build. He was 450 years old, Inume 24 years younger. She had her mother's eyes but her father's sliver hair.

"Ok, ok," moaned Kagome "we're getting up."

"Come on Inume, let's go see if Rin and Shippo are up yet." As the two left Inuyasha rolled over on Kagome.

"Do you ever wish you would have gone back with your family." Giving him a hard kiss she answered,

"I never left my family."

Taka: please review.

Rai: yeah. So sweet.


End file.
